Kingdom Hearts: Sora and Kairi’s spiritsSpirits
by Ginsenshi
Summary: The final battle has ended and Sora is the winner and Ansem is defeated or is he? Find out in Kingdom Hearts: Sora and Kairi’s spirits; Spirit of the Heart.
1. Chapter 1: Sora’s spirit and the shadowy

Kingdom Hearts  
Sora to Kiri wa haru  
  
Haru no kokoro  
  
By: Kouji Ginsenshi  
  
Kingdom Hearts  
  
Sora and Kiri's spirits  
  
Spirits of the heart

* * *

Summary: The final battle has ended and Sora is the winner and Ansem is defeated or is he? Find out in Kingdom Hearts: Sora and Kiri's spirits; Spirit of the Heart.  
  
A fading light is brightening in the eyes of a child, if that child seeks to be pure of heart, a Master of the kind heart  
  
Chapter 1: Sora's spirit and the shadowy message  
  
The area of the final battle,  
  
As the sun sets on Sora and Kiri watches their memories pass before them, Sora then looks to Kiri. "It's over Kiri, it's finally over." He says. "Yes for now Sora, but what if they return?" Kiri asks. "If they do I'll be right here to stop them." Sora says. "Sora." Kiri says. "Yes Kiri?" Sora asks. "The taint of the shadows lives." Kiri says. "What- what do you mean Kiri?" Sora asks. "One night, you traversing endless grassy fields, you will come upon crossroads. You mind will swim as you recall your lost friends. They were supposed to return home at the journey's end... but that will not be so. A man will emerge from the shadows and will speak to you Sora: "Ahead lies what you seek... but to claim it you must lose something dear." Then the man will vanish, only a single path will remain. At the end of the path lies a castle and inside that castle stretches a vast nothingness. Your memories lay fragmented before you, swirling and spiraling upwards to a great adventure. What will you gain, and what will you lose? Only time will tell Sora." Kiri says in a ghostly voice, Kiri then faints. "Kiri, Kiri, KIRI!" Sora shouts as he shakes her.


	2. Chapter 2: A sweet kiss of true love

_A spirit can become darker if the light fades, remember that young one, never let the bright light of your pure soul fade away_  
  
Chapter 2: A sweet kiss of true love  
  
A few hours later, "WHOA!?!" Kairi shouts as she wakes. "KAIRI!!!" Sora says as he also wakes. "Whoa-what happen to me Sora?" Kairi asks. "You... your voice became ghostly and you spoke to me as if you had seen into the future." Sora says. "I did? I don't remember saying anything to you." Kairi says. "Maybe it was a vision." Sora says to Kairi. "Maybe, but Sora..." Kairi's voice drifts off. "Yes Kairi what is it?" Sora asks. "I feel closer to you now Sora that's all." Kairi says. "Closer? To me how so Kairi? Sora asks. "I don't know how, but I just do Sora." Kairi says as she lays her head upon Sora's shoulder. "Kairi." Sora says. "Yes Sora?" Kairi asks back. Sora places his sweet lips against Kairi's in a pleasure fill kiss. "Auhh... Sora." Kairi says a bit with a blush. "Yes?" he asks. "Ai shita imaru Sora (I love you Sora)." Kairi says. "I love you too Kairi." Sora says as he kisses Kairi again. Kairi falls asleep in Sora's arms, his arm rapped around her as if, if he let go of her, he would loose her again. 


	3. Chapter 3: Awake you two

_A fading spirit can be revived if the heart is willing  
_  
Chapter 3: Awake you two  
  
The next morning,

Sora wakes with Kairi's head resting upon his chest, "My sweet Kairi." Sora says in a low voice as not to wake Kairi, Sora then falls asleep again.  
  
Mid-day,

As the sun is high in the sky, "Hmm...? Sora? What? Where?" Kairi thinks to herself unsure of where she is. Kairi looks around, "I'm in Sora's house and his room, in his bed even, did something happen?" Kairi asks herself. "Kairi!?! Kairi you up yet?" comes Sora's voice from somewhere unseen to Kairi. "Huh? Oh Sora yes I'm up." Kairi says back as she gets out of Sora's bed, she finds she only has her undershirt on, "Oh god! I hope nothing happen." Kairi thinks. Sora walks in, "Hey Kairi you okay?" Sora asks. "What!?! Y-yes Sora I'm fine." Kairi says a bit embarrassed of Sora walking in on her somewhat half-naked. "Sure? Your okay?" Sora asks. "Yeah I'm just peachy Sora." Kairi says. "Okay." Sora says. "Hey Sora." Kairi says. "Yeah?" he asks back. "Did anything happen last night after I fell asleep in your arms and bed?" Kairi asks. "What? Of course nothing happen." Sora says a bit embarrassed at Kairi's question. "Oh, okay." Kairi says. "Why do you think something happen Kairi?" Sora asks. "No, oh but it's nothing Sora." Kairi says. "Okay then." Sora says. "So how about some lunch?" Kairi asks. "Huh lunch? Uh yeah sure some fruit?" Sora asks as he breaks a bit off for Kairi. "Thanks Sora." Kairi says. "Your welcome Kairi." Sora says. Sora and Kairi go to sit out on the beach;  
  
A memory after the final battle Kairi is looking down,

Sora then walks up, "Kairi!!!" "Sora!!??!! Auhh!!" "Kairi! Remember what you said before? I'm always with you too, I come back to you I promise." "I know you will." Kairi shouts as the part of land drifts away. End memory  
  
"Sora?" Kairi says. "Yes?" Sora asks back. "You keep your premise, and for I thank you Sora." Kairi says as she kisses him.  
  
Haru no kokoro; kore kai...

(Spirit of the heart; this world...)  
  
(Remix of lyrics)  
  
Written by: Kouji Ginsenshi  
  
With back music of: Simple and Clean; Kingdom Heart opening & Ending theme song [Hikari]

Before the sun set in light of the distance,  
I wait for you  
Yes, I do  
Spirit of the heart is why I wait for you  
And maybe somethings can be that simple, or maybe not  
  
As the sun raise on ...this world  
as it bring light to ...this world is brightening  
I stay on edge of ... this world is full of life  
On the edge of ...this world  
  
I wait for you  
so come on  
Please come to me  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, YEAH...  
  
Here we are  
Going far to save all that we love.  
If we give what we've got  
we can be together  
  
Here we are like a star  
Shining bright on your world  
Today make evil go away and I fall for you  
  
Hmm-Hmm...  
  
Spirit of the heart we will stand together.  
Spirit of the heart what is there when you're gone?  
Spirit of the heart we can stand together.  
Spirit of the heart stronger after all, for we're together. Yes together after all we be  
  
Here we are, going far, to save all that we love, if we give what we  
got, we can be together  
  
Here we are like the sun shinning bright on the world Today make evil go away and I fall for you  
  
Here we are,  
Going far to save all that we love, if we give what we  
got, we can be together  
  
Here we are like a star shinning bright on the world  
Today make evil go away and I fall for you  
  
As the sun raise on ...this world  
as it bring light to ...this world is brightening  
I stay on edge of ...this world is full of life  
On the edge of ...this world  
  
I wait for you  
So come on  
Please come to me Yeah, yeah, yeah, YEAH...  
  
This spirit of the heart we call it our love 

Oh ...this World  
Spirit of the heart we will stand all.  
Spirit of the heart what is there when you're gone?  
Spirit of the heart we can stand together.  
Spirit of the heart stronger after all, for we're together.

Spirit of the heart.... This World  
Spirit of the heart.... This World is brightening  
Spirit of the heart.... This World is full of life  
  
Spirit of the heart we're never be alone for we're together  
Spirit of the heart.... This World  
Spirit of the heart.... This World is brightening  
Spirit of the heart.... This World is full of life  
  
Haru no kokoro; kore kai... (Spirit of the heart; this world...)


	4. Chapter 4: Setting light of the sun

_Love can fade by the littlest of white lies, and return by a the three simple words; "ai shita imasu (I love you)_

Chapter 4 is Rated: R  
  
Chapter 4: Setting light of the sun

[Warning Hentai come on action between Sora & Kairi]  
  
A few hours later, "Sora wake, Sora wake up sleepy head, Sora." Kairi last is sweet to Sora's ears. "Hmm? Oh Kairi?" Sora asks, "Where are we?" "In my house and your in 'my bed' Sora." Kairi says. "I am? Oh sorry." Sora says as he gets out or tries to get out of Kairi's bed. "What the--?" Sora asks. "Sora..." Kairi says in a low voice. "Uh yeah Kairi?" Sora asks. "Prove to me that you love me." Kairi says. "Oh god is she asking, what I think she asking? Aa kami, Oh god, she want to have SEX WITH ME!?!" Sora thinks himself.  
  
[Warning little detailed hentai, very detailed don't read if you're under 15, even if you don't read this area your not missing anything]  
  
Sora then looks to Kairi who is removing her shirt and his own, Sora speak up, "Kairi wait." He says. "Yeah?" Kairi asks. As Sora's eyes exploded wide in anticipation, his girlfriend hunkered down on her hands and knees.

As she crawled into his view, he could hardly contain himself at the sight of the absolutely precious look pasted all over her cherubic face.  
  
Falling down further onto her elbows, Kairi reached out and  
unbuttoned Sora's paints, giggling quietly as a perceptible bulge  
appeared in his boxers. Knowing he was watching, she balanced herself and trailed a hand down to her own bottoms, slipping it inside and tensing up vividly as her finger came into contact with that special spot.  
  
"Kairi wait I can't not yet." Sora says. "But why Sora don't you love me?" Kairi asks. "I do but Kairi... Oh fucking god I want this so badly with her but...." Sora thinks, "I'm sure I won't, I can't do it with Kairi." Sora says as he pulls up his paints rebutting them. "But Sora." Kairi says.  
  
"Very well then, Sora, you do like me... but you won't prove that?" she asks coming back to sitting position. "But I want to make you happy." The arousing words and images before Sora were enough to accomplish Kairi's goal. As she waited patiently, his cock appeared through the waistband in his underwear, rising up to greet her.  
  
END HENTAI AREA  
  
"Then just kiss me with all the power you have Sora." Kairi says. Sora moves closer to Kairi kissing her neck, chest and finally French kissing her mouth. "Hmm... Sora." Kairi says in a voice of pure enjoyment of the kiss.


End file.
